Unexpected
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: All appeared lost as he limped through a dark and cold forest, but what happens when he's attacked and helped by an unlikely foe? Time set sometime after OoT. Legend of Zelda is not mine! Yaoi one-shot


For some reason I've just been thinking of random short stories to do *shrugs* I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Link panted wearily as he struggled to keep up a brisk limp through the strange forest. He cursed the cold and the darkness bitterly, but pressed on through his exhaustion with Navi as his only source of light.

He hadn't been ready. There had been a disturbance in a forest not too far from the kingdom, a day and a half's journey on Epona in fact, and as the resident hero, Link had been sent to investigate and possibly defeat the "disturbance." There was no way that Link could've prepared for what he had found. He shuddered just to think of the huge, green, many armed monstrosity. Needless to say, he'd gotten his ass handed to him. His body held a myriad of slowly healing cuts and was bruised but it was worse on his chest making it hurt to breath. His left arm hung limp as it had been dislocated during battle, and he had no strength to set it, and his left ankle had been sprained, possibly fractured. He was lucky to have gotten out of there alive. The beast had thrown him far enough that he'd managed to hobble away into the trees where it did not follow him.

Link groaned and leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath. He really needed to get out of the forest and to his trusted horse or risk passing out and freezing to death. She couldn't travel through the dense gnarled trees so he'd left her at the forest edge with a few items in her saddle-bags that he desperately needed at the moment like bandages and a blanket. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the ocarina, and for a second time that night tried to play the Sun's Song, but it was nigh impossible with one hand and he'd scarcely made it passed the second note before he was out of breath and coughing. He sighed and put the clay instrument away.

A shiver went down his spine as a weird yet familiar sound whispered through the trees. He looked around, wide-eyed, searching for the source. The sound floated through the air again and he pushed off the tree and began to limp away again; he was in no way ready for another battle so soon. He sighed silently when he noticed the sound falling behind. He seemed to be losing whatever it was.

"Link! There's a-"

_Sssh!_ he hissed at the nagging fairy. She honestly had the worse timing for he heard the sound getting closer, fast. The blond groaned and picked up his pace as much as he could.

His muscles burned and so did his throat but he pressed on though he could tell he was getting slower and slower with each step. He cried out when his injured foot caught a jagged stone and he stumbled. He managed to catch himself for a moment, but his luck proved to be a one time thing and he hit his head on a low branch as he stumbled. He fell onto his dislocated arm and could barely stifle his pained wail. Tears fell from Link's eyes as he opened them, and struggled to get back to his feet. His body wouldn't move and the thing that was chasing him was nearly upon him. He rested his forehead on the ground and awaited whatever was coming for him.

_Shff... shfff..._

Link felt himself quaking with fear as the sound drew closer.

_Shff... SHFF..!_

It was there. Standing over him. He couldn't bring himself to lift his head to see what it was.

_Sniff_ Link's eyebrows came together and he sniffed the air again. _Sweet... like sugar and oats... _Cerulean eyes opened, and looked over his shoulder. He gasped and flipped onto his back, scooting away a few feet before stopping. _A Like-Like?! Here?!_

There was something weird about this one however. For one thing, rather one major thing, it wasn't attempting to swallow the man up. In fact it wasn't moving at all, it was just... "standing" there.

_Go away! My tunic's nothing special, and my shield broke in battle! _He wanted to scream the words at the creature but couldn't. He let out a squeak when it inched forward and bent. It began sucking him closer. He screamed but could barely put up resistance, Link was quickly captured and trapped within its warm folds.

Link struggled but it tightened around him, ending his movements and putting painful pressure on his shoulder. He eventually stopped squirming and sighed. _It'll realize that I have nothing it wants, and spit me out... I'll probably hit my head when I hit the ground and pass out, and if the cold doesn't kill me then a passing monster will. _He shuddered, holding back angry and frightened tears. _Is this really how I'll die?_

Nothing happened.

Link made a confused sound and the fleshy walls continued to rub against him, but he was never spat out. He was a bit calmer now, and realized that the normally sandpapery walls around him were moist and soft instead and seemed to seep the sweet smell. It was rather nice... relaxing even. Link sighed and couldn't help but to nestle into the warm caress. Perhaps the Like-Like was trying to eat him? Maybe the warm fluid was slowly digesting him, and the smells and sensations made its prey relax and allow itself to be dissolved. Link shrugged at the morbid thought. If he had to die then this was quite a comfortable way to do so! After a while his sleepy mind noticed the sensation of moving.

Link found himself falling asleep as the velvety walls continued to writhe around him. The walls remained tight around his torso as they loosened around his legs. His eyes widened when he felt his tights getting tugged down to his knees. Something slipped through his lower cheeks and prodded at his virgin entrance. Link gasped and squirmed but ultimately could do nothing in his weakened state. Something else enfolded around his flaccid length just as the prod pushed into him.

_No! Not there! _

He groaned as it pushed farther inside him and his pride was gently pumped firm. He was surprised to find that he felt not an iota of pain from being stretched in such a new way; he blamed the odd slime that the walls secreted. In the darkness of the Like-Like, he saw stars when something inside him was pressed. He gasped and moan quietly as the sensitive spot was continually teased. Something surged forward to fill his open mouth and he was assaulted by the overwhelming taste the walls oozed. _S-So sweet... _He whimpered and moaned as both appendages slowly thrusted into him on both ends. The lower one constantly brushed his sensitive spot as it dove deeper inside him, stretching him more and slowly building in speed with each thrust.

"Mff! Ah ngh! Mmm uh hmm!" he moaned around the limb in his mouth; he suckled it desperately wanting more of the sweet secretions. He tried to spread his legs more as he thrusted back on the other appendage, willing it to go deeper, and pleasure him further. _More! Oh Gods, please! More! _As if it had heard him, the limb went deeper and thrusted harder. Link's toes curled in his boots as he felt himself peeking. He arched and cried out through his long release, feeling a suckling pull around his pride that gently took his seed as he released it. _Ah..? It's... It's eating it?_

When he had no more seed to give his length was freed, and the fleshy knob in his mouth left. The one intruding in his rear lingered for a bit, but he relished the fullness it gave him until it finally pulled away. Link panted softly with his eyes half-lidded as he was finally granted rest.

x~x

Link was reaching wakefulness when he felt the limb suddenly breach his entrance once more. His cry ended in a sensual moan and he opened his legs wider to allow it access. He gasped when he felt the Like-Like bend over and his body was forced into the same position. The appendage thrusted into him with total abandon, and nothing came to seal Link's mouth so his loud cries went uninhibited. He bucked uncontrollably each time his sensitive spot was bruisingly hit, sending more starbursts behind his eyes and making his length weep. His pride was caught in the enfolding softness just as he released and once again his seed was eaten.

The Hero of Time sighed and felt himself dozing off slightly. He moaned in confusion when he felt himself being pushed out of the strange creature. Oddly enough, the sensation could be likened to what he thought being birthed would feel like. He grunted as he gently fell onto soft grass, he sneezed as the wind made one blade of grass tickle his nose. The sunlight hurt his eyes as he opened them, and he looked over his shoulder to see the Like-Like. He raised an eyebrow at powder green and blue flecked color of its outer skin, and it was still bent over showing him the lewd pink folds of its insides. It was a bit bigger than a regular Like-Like as well. Link did a quick inventory of his wounds and found that most of them were healed; the small cuts were closed and the deeper ones had stopped bleeding, the swelling of his ankle had gone down, and his shoulder was still sore but had been set.

He blushed when he realized that his pants were still down and struggled to his feet to pull them up. His blue eyes widened as he looked around and saw the grand gates of the wall that surrounded Hyrule not too far away; he'd been escorted home! He stared at the Like-Like in shock and awe, thankful for the assistance. Link knew that he surely would've died without its help. _Thank you..._

The creature bowed as if it'd heard him and started to wiggle away, back to its forest home.

Navi zipped in out of nowhere and flew around him, urgently searching for sign that he'd been hurt more. He looked around, but didn't see Epona anywhere. He didn't fret. Link started a leisurely stroll towards the kingdom as he pulled out his ocarina and played her song. He played it a couple of times to be sure and as the second time ended he heard the gate lower and saw the princess standing there. She walked forward at a brisk pace and caught him in a hug when they met.

"Link, you're back; I was beginning to worry!" Zelda pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Were you able to stop the evil in the forest?"

Link frowned and shook his head in shame.

Zelda cupped his cheek and made him lift his gaze to meet hers. "That's alright. You met your foe and though you were not successful in thwarting it, you learned about it. After some rest you can return and attempt to defeat it once more."

Link nodded though he still felt a bit of shame from failing. He let himself be led to the castle and then to the room within that belonged to him. He was left alone and gently pulled his tunic and boots off before lying face first on his bed, deciding to bathe later when he was rested. He realized that his hat was still on and pulled it off. He cocked his arm preparing to toss it to where he'd left his other clothes but instead brought it to his nose.

The strange Like-Like's scent clung to the fabric and he felt heat bloom on his cheeks and in his loins. His nether regions tingled as he remembered the treatment he'd been given as the creature took him home. He vaguely began to wonder how fast it'd gone or how long he'd been asleep to have seemed to have gotten home so quickly, but pushed the thought away.

Link's cap stifled his low moan as he let his hand trail down and grab hold of his length through the white tights and gently stroked himself firm.

_Knok knok knok _"Lord Link? It's the medical practitioner; I'm here to check your wounds."

A redder blush bloomed on his cheeks and he sat up sharply. _Such bad timing!_ He peered at the obvious outline of his penis through the tights and frantically thought of how he'd hide it._  
_

The doorknob turned. "We're coming in, Lord Link."

_We?! _He cursed innerly and chided himself. Of course "we," the physician never went far without his nurse on his heels. Link sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on the mattress between his legs so his arms would cover the embarrassing erection. He managed to calm his blush just as the doctor entered fully.

The doctor smiled when he saw Link. "Ah, you're awake. I didn't wake you did I?" Link shook his head. "Good." He walked over and began to assess the damage, cocking an eyebrow when the patient would lift only one arm from the bed at a time, and would replace them between his legs. "Is everything alright, my lord?"

Link nodded a little frantically.

The doctor gave him a knowing look and the nurse hid a smile behind her hand. "It's perfectly natural to be experiencing... urges at your age, my lord. In fact I'm surprised that the urges have come so late; you'll be 19 in a few months correct?"

Link blushed once more and diverted his eyes.

The physician shook his head with a smile. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. As I said, it's perfectly normal. Now," he pulled a bandage from his bag, "lift your leg so that I can wrap this around your ankle."

Link did as he was told as rueful thoughts plagued his mind: There was nothing normal about his arousal...

* * *

This ended up a lot longer than I'd planned ^_^ but that's always a good thing. Just to point out, though I used Ocarina of Time references I was totally thinking of his appearance from Twilight Princess/ Super Smash Bros. This information doesn't help the story or anything, I just wanted to make it known.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed! Pretty please leave a review, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
